Friends
by Pattyogreen1981
Summary: At their 10 year reunion Lizzie makes a speech about friendships


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Suing me would be a waste of time.  
  
Hillridge High School 10 Year reunion 2016  
  
Lizzie McGuire stands at the podium in front of her past classmates and friends. Behind her is a large TV screen. She begins to make her speech.  
  
"No matter where we go or who we become, never forget who helped us get there."  
  
On the screen behind Lizzie you see 4 small children sitting at a dinning room table coloring. The date at the bottom of the screen reads, September 1994. Young Lizzie has her hair in 2 pigtails, with little fuzzy pink pom- pom ponytail holders; she is wearing a pair of overalls and a pink t-shirt. Young Gordo has the same haircut as always and is wearing jeans and a t- shirt. Young Miranda has all of her hair pulled into one ponytail on the left side of her head. She is wearing neon orange shorts and a white shirt with a picture of a pig covered in paint that says, "I'm not messy, I'm creative." Young Kate has her long, curly hair down with a perfect pink bow tied at the top. Kate is wearing a kind of fancy pink dress covered in ribbons and lace.  
  
The four Kids are sitting at the McGuire dinning table coloring. There is one box of crayons in the middle of the table. Gordo is holding a red and a green; Miranda is holding a yellow and an orange. Kate is holding a purple and a blue. Lizzie is staring at the box with only a black and brown crayon left in it. She is frowning big time and has the beginnings of tears welling up in her eyes. Gordo looks at her and then at his crayons. Gets a big smile on his face. He taps her on the shoulder; she turns to look at him. He very proudly presents her with the red crayon. Lizzie gets a huge smile on her face, takes the red crayon, and reaches over a gives Gordo a big hug. She then turns to her paper and begins drawing.  
  
As you see this on the screen Lizzie continues to speak.  
  
"In kindergarten, your idea of a good friend, was the person who let you have the red crayon, when all that was left was were the ugly black and brown ones."  
  
Scene fades to a hallway in Hillridge Elementary school. We see a slightly older Lizzie and a slightly older Kate walking down the large empty hallway together holding hands. They come to a door that says GIRLS on it and push it open, and go inside. Then you see them come back out. Grab each other's hands again and run back down the hall.  
  
Adult Lizzie's Voice "In first grade your idea of a good friend was the person who went to the bathroom with you and held your hand as you walked through the scary halls."  
  
Scene fades to a playground. We again see young Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and Kate playing together. A bigger boy sneaks up on the group pushes Gordo out of his way and steals the ribbons out of Lizzie and Kate's hair. Then he runs away. Miranda has a furious look on her face. She chases after the boy, yelling. The boy pushes her down and walks away again. Miranda again chases him this time quietly, catches him by surprise, knocks him down, takes back the now dirty hair ribbons and returns them to her friends.  
  
Adult Lizzie's voice, "In second grade your idea of a good friend was the person who helped you stand up to the class bully."  
  
Scene fades to cafeteria at Hillridge Elementary school. 8-year-old Lizzie is resting her head on the table; she doesn't have a lunch box. Gordo, Kate and Miranda all have their lunchboxes in front of them. Gordo takes his sandwich and hands half of it to Lizzie. Then Kate gives Lizzie some of her chips, and Miranda offers Lizzie her drink.  
  
Adult Lizzie's Voice "In third grade your idea of a good friend was the person who shared their lunch with you when you forgot yours on the bus."  
  
Scene fades to Gymnasium at Hillridge elementary. The 4 now 9 year olds are sitting getting ready to be paired off. Kate grabs a surprised Gordo's arm, Miranda goes to some unknown kind of cute boy, and Lizzie is left with a even more awkward young Larry. Lizzie looks dejected. Miranda walks over and grabs Lizzie's hand. Pulls Lizzie over to the cute boy, then she returns to stand next to Larry.  
  
Adult Lizzie's voice, "In fourth grade your idea of a good friend was the person who was willing to switch square dancing partners in gym so you wouldn't have to be stuck do-si-do-ing with Nasty Nick or Smelly Susan."  
  
Scene fades to the inside of a crowded school bus. Gordo and Miranda are in one seat, and Kate is alone in another. Kids keep trying to sit next to Kate, she keeps shaking her head and they go elsewhere. Then Lizzie gets on the bus Kate waves her over. Lizzie sits next to her.  
  
Adult Lizzie's voice, "In fifth grade your idea of a friend was the person who saved a seat on the back of the bus for you."  
  
Scene fades to Lizzie and Miranda sitting in front of Hillridge elementary school. Lizzie is digging frantically through her backpack looking for something. She is obviously frustrated. Miranda, who seems to be deep in thought, opens her bag and hands a paper to Lizzie. Lizzie looks confused for a minute and then begins to copy the paper.  
  
Adult Lizzie's voice, "In sixth grade your idea of a friend was the person who let you copy the social studies homework from the night before that you had lost."  
  
Scene fades to Lizzie and Gordo tie dying Lizzie's sheets, and goofing around.  
  
Adult Lizzie's voice "In seventh grade your idea of a friend was the person who, kept you company and helped you tie dye your sheets when you couldn't go to the big party.'  
  
Scene fades to Lizzie and Miranda in Miranda's bedroom. They are putting a lot of Miranda's things in a suitcase. The girl's zip the suitcase closed and looks at Miranda's very picked over bedroom. Miranda sinks down onto her bed and bursts into tears. Lizzie sits next to her and hugs her.  
  
Adult Lizzie's voice "In eighth grade your idea of a good friend was the person who helped you pack up your stuffed animals and old baseball but didn't laugh at you when you finished and broke out into tears."  
  
Scene fades to Lizzie and Miranda at a Party full of much older kids. The girls look rather uncomfortable as they walk around. But they stick together and try to have fun.  
  
Adult Lizzie's voice "In ninth grade your idea of a good friend was the person who would go to a party thrown by a senior so you wouldn't wind up being the only freshman there."  
  
Scene fades to Gordo sitting at a Lunch table all alone. Then we see Lizzie walk into a guidance office. The next scene shows Gordo again at the lunch table alone. Then Lizzie comes up behind him and covers his eyes. He looks quite surprised and happy to see her.  
  
Adult Lizzie's voice "In tenth grade your idea of a good friend was the person who changed their schedule so you would have someone to sit with at lunch."  
  
Scene fades to Gordo sitting in a new BMW in Lizzie's driveway, Lizzie comes out of the house hops in the car and they drive off. Then Lizzie and Gordo are pleading with Miranda's mother, who eventually throws her hands up in the air, and calls Miranda down. The 3 leave together. Then we see Lizzie hugging a crying Miranda outside of the School's Gym where there is a dance going on.  
  
Adult Lizzie's voice "In eleventh grade your idea of a good friend was the person who gave you rides in their new car, convinced your parents that you shouldn't be grounded, consoled you when you broke up with Nick or Susan."  
  
Scene fades to Lizzie and Gordo in Lizzie's room surrounded by info books from various colleges. They are sorting through them, dividing them into piles. Talking about the past.  
  
Adult Lizzie's voice, "In twelfth grade your idea of a good friend was the person who helped you pick out a college/university, assured you that you would get into that college/university, helped you deal with your parents who were having a hard time adjusting to the idea of letting you go..."  
  
Scene fades to Hillridge High School Graduation 2006. The trios are all in their caps and gowns, engaged in a group hug. They look at each other and smile.  
  
Adult Lizzie's voice, "At graduation your idea of a good friend was the person who was crying on the inside but managed the biggest smile one could give as they congratulated you."  
  
Scene fades to various scenes of the trio at a party in the McGuire house. The three of them picking up the mess alone. Miranda sneaking out of her bedroom window. Lizzie in Gordo's bedroom helping him pack to leave for college. Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo hugging at the airport.  
  
Adult Lizzie's voice "The summer after twelfth grade your idea of a good friend was the person who helped you clean up the bottles from that party, helped you sneak out of the house when you just couldn't deal with your parents, helped you pack up for university and just silently hugged you as you looked through blurry eyes at 18 years of memories you were leaving behind, and finally on those last days of childhood, went out of their way to give you reassurance that you would make it in college as well as you had these past 18 years, and most importantly sent you off to college knowing you were loved. Now, your idea of a good friend is still the person who gives you the better of the two choices, holds your hand when you're scared, helps you fight off those who try to take advantage of you, thinks of you at times when you are not there, reminds you of what you have forgotten, helps you put the past behind you but understands when you need to hold on to it a little longer, stays with you so that you have confidence, goes out of their way to make time for you, helps you clear up your mistakes, helps you deal with pressure from others, smiles for you when they are sad, helps you become a better person, and most importantly loves you!" 


End file.
